Compte rendu de mission
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Percival n'était pas un individu qui laissait échapper aisément ses émotions. Mais au cœur de la bataille, il lui arrivait parfois de se laisser aller et de dévoiler l'homme sous la carapace, celui dont Lancelot était tombé amoureux. Lancelot/Percival avec mention de Harry/Merlin


**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient. Voilà un OS que j'avais commencé il y a plus de deux semaines, mais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à finir. J'ai aussi un Harry/Merlin quasiment terminé, mais que je vais reprendre un peu avant de le poster. D'ailleurs, s'il y a des gens motivés pour écrire sur Kingsman en français, vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle. Je suis devenue trop accro à ce film en un temps trop court pour être correct.

Bonne lecture !

 **Résumé :** Percival n'était pas un individu qui laissait échapper aisément ses émotions. Mais au cœur de la bataille, il lui arrivait parfois de se laisser aller et de dévoiler l'homme sous la carapace, celui dont Lancelot était tombé amoureux. Lancelot/Percival avec mention de Harry/Merlin

* * *

 **Compte rendu de mission**

* * *

Les balles sifflaient autour de Lancelot, le manquant chaque fois de justesse. Sa main était crispée sur sa mitraillette et il balayait le champ de bataille de tirs incessants, stoppant à peine quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

La situation aurait pu paraître critique. Ses coéquipiers et lui étaient retranchés depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Les coups de feu au-dehors ne paraissaient pas faiblir et leurs ennemis continuaient d'arriver un à un, faisant preuve d'une résistance particulière malgré les nombreuses pertes déjà subies.

Mais ils étaient des Kingsmen. Ils avaient connu bien pire. Et Lancelot savait au fond de lui-même que cela n'était qu'une épreuve supplémentaire sur le chemin tortueux qu'était sa longue carrière de Kingsman. L'homme n'était donc qu'un peu préoccupé par l'issue finale du combat. Après tout, Galahad était juste derrière lui, le visage crispé par la concentration, de la sueur brillant sur sa tempe. Son torse se soulevait pourtant en un rythme régulier et un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Lancelot étouffa un rire amusé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il connaissait l'homme, des années qui s'étaient avérées pour le moins intéressantes en considérant le caractère imprévisible de l'individu.

Harry Hart était un gentleman dans la plus pure tradition anglaise, toujours impeccablement coiffé, possédant des manières à faire pâlir le plus coincé des aristocrates. Il était d'ordinaire calme et charismatique et possédait un timbre grave à l'autorité naturelle. Voilà qui était Harry dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais cet homme se transformait étonnamment dans le tumulte d'une bataille.

Il avait fallu à Lancelot de nombreux mois avant qu'il ne parvienne à discerner la moindre différence, le moindre changement. Il était nécessaire de vraiment connaître l'homme pour s'en rendre compte. Mais à présent, il savait identifier l'étincelle particulière qui éclairait ces yeux bruns lorsque l'adrénaline du combat prenait le dessus.

Galahad adorait cela. C'était évident.

Il se nourrissait de la tension qui accompagnait le sifflement des balles, les cris des forces ennemies quand un de leurs camarades s'effondrait. Harry Hart était un homme fait pour se battre, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Cette attitude aurait pu être commune à tous les Kingsmen. Ils étaient, après tout, entraînés à tuer. La mort était leur quotidien à tous. Mais Lancelot savait que tous ne faisaient pas preuve de la même ardeur. Chacun réagissait différemment à la proximité dérangeante de la mort, au fait de ne pas savoir si l'on allait voir le lendemain.

-Galahad, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent !

Lancelot tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots et il eut un murmure d'acquiescement.

Le visage de Percival était comme toujours fermé, ses traits inexpressifs. Cela n'était pas propre à de telles situations, mais une émotion quasi constante chez l'homme.

Lancelot se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure, son regard glissant automatiquement sur les épaules de l'homme, sur ces muscles qui se devinaient sans mal sous cette veste et cette chemise qui ne cachaient à vrai dire pas grand-chose. Surtout que Lancelot savait pertinemment ce qui se cachait sous ces vêtements. A maintes reprises, il avait eu l'occasion de parcourir ce corps, de laisser ses mains caresser cette peau parsemée de cicatrices.

-Lancelot, fit la voix de Merlin à son oreille. Peut-être pourrais-tu te concentrer de nouveau sur la situation actuelle.

Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, mais le ton était suffisamment marqué pour que l'agent ressente ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de culpabilité.

-Crois-moi, Merlin, rétorqua-t-il en souriant. J'ai toute mon attention dirigée vers la _situation_.

Il tressaillit lorsque Percival tira une nouvelle fois sur leurs ennemis. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier, de sensuel, dans la manière avec laquelle les muscles de l'homme roulaient sous sa chemise. Percival n'était pas l'homme à la musculature la plus développée, mais Lancelot savait où regarder pour observer sa véritable force.

La tension qui habitait l'homme s'exprimait dans la raideur de sa mâchoire, dans la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Percival n'était pas un homme qui laissait échapper aisément ses émotions. Mais au cœur de la bataille, il lui arrivait parfois de se laisser aller et de dévoiler l'homme sous la carapace, celui dont Lancelot était tombé amoureux.

Un sourire éclairait son visage lorsque Percival lâcha un juron. Il observa son amant se défaire de sa veste pour la lancer négligemment au sol. Et lorsque Percival dénoua sa cravate puis déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, Lancelot jura à son tour. Cela devrait être interdit- surtout en mission.

-Lancelot…

Le ton de Merlin était à présent plus ferme et il se força à reporter son attention sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il croisa pourtant le regard interrogateur de Percival, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil complice. Son amant leva les yeux au ciel. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer l'amusement de Lancelot.

Il reconnaissait cet air désintéressé que l'homme lui dédiait si souvent. Mais il savait aussi que sous cette façade se cachaient un désir et une affection commune.

Le bruit d'une explosion l'obligea à observer de nouveau leurs ennemis. Mais le reniflement de Galahad fut suffisant pour qu'il sache que c'était fini. Une fois encore, Harry Hart les avait tous tirés d'une situation difficile. Il écouta distraitement la voix de Merlin à son oreille, leur annonçant à tous les trois la marche à suivre à présent.

Il sourit brièvement en reconnaissant le ton particulier que le génie ne réservait qu'à Harry. Les deux hommes étaient amants depuis des années. Et, même si Lancelot avait en premier lieu été surpris de l'apprendre, il était à présent évident pour lui que les deux agents se complémentaient d'une manière tellement particulière. Et cela ne lui rappelait que trop le lien que Percival et lui partageaient.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'une main serra un instant la sienne et il ne tarda pas à répondre à cette sollicitation. Percival n'était pas du genre à initier de tels contacts en public. Mais l'horreur du combat le changeait inexorablement et il devenait moins strict, plus tactile, particulièrement au terme d'une telle situation.

Il croisa le regard de l'homme. Et la chaleur qui s'exprimait dans ses iris bleus était suffisante pour que Lancelot se détende. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était la preuve que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Et cela annonçait également une nuit pour le moins délicieuse.

Il fut surpris du coup d'œil que Percival jeta brièvement à Galahad, lequel leur tournait le dos. Et lorsque son amant l'embrassa soudainement, il fut trop stupéfié pour répondre immédiatement à ce contact. Que Percival initie un tel contact dans une telle situation était inédit. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Une fois sorti de sa torpeur, Lancelot agrippa pourtant par réflexe les épaules de son amant, passant ensuite une main dans sa chevelure pour approfondir leur étreinte.

L'homme tenta de se dégager, mais Lancelot le retint quelques secondes supplémentaires. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Percival lui dédia un regard agacé. Et Lancelot lui sourit avec affection. Les joues de son amant étaient rouges et ses cheveux en bataille. Mais il était magnifique.

-Gentlemen, remarqua Galahad, non pas que je n'apprécie pas ce témoignage…Ahem…ostentatoire de votre affection mutuelle, mais nous avons encore du chemin à faire.

Le soupir de Percival entraîna un rire chez Lancelot.

-Je suis certain que si Merlin était là, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose, Harry, le taquina-t-il.

Galahad renifla ostensiblement à cette remarque, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Lancelot. L'agent avait beau jouer le parfait Kingsman, James savait pourtant qu'il n'en était rien. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait surpris, lui et Merlin, dans des situations bien trop compromettantes pour être correctes sur leur lieu de travail.

Le fin sourire qui éclairait les lèvres de Percival signifiait que lui-même se remémorait de telles anecdotes. Et Lancelot se laissa une fois de plus emporté dans la contemplation de ces lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois embrassées. Percival ne souriait que peu et presque jamais dans un tel contexte. Mais chaque fois, c'était comme si un homme tout autre se dévoilait. Il était impression de voir à quel point un simple sourire pouvait changer quelqu'un. Le visage de son amant se faisait moins sévère, plus ouvert, lui donnant presque un air juvénile et enjoué. Et cela était incroyablement sexy.

Lancelot avait soudainement très envie de retourner le plus rapidement possible au QG afin de passer la nuit en compagnie d'un certain Kingsman qui ne cesserait décidément jamais de le troubler.

Le raclement de gorge d'Harry le tira de ses pensées et il fut forcé de revenir à la réalité.

-Tu disais quelque chose, Galahad ? s'enquit-il en prenant l'air le plus innocent qui soit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelques mots à mi-voix au sujet d'un agent particulièrement horripilant.

Lancelot sourit avec bonne humeur, serrant un instant la main de Percival dans la sienne avant de relâcher l'homme.

-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, déclara-t-il. J'ai des choses très importantes prévues pour ce soir et je détesterais devoir écourter la soirée.

-Je ne préfère même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, fut la réponse exaspérée de Galahad tandis que Percival détournait le regard.

* * *

Leur retour au QG se déroula sans grand incident notable. Ils durent à nouveau affronter quelques hommes, mais ces derniers étaient nettement moins nombreux que précédemment et les trois Kingsmen n'eurent donc aucun mal à remporter le combat.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure majestueuse pour faire leur rapport à Arthur, tous les trois étaient pourtant couverts de sang et de sueur.

Percival passa la majeure partie du débriefing à nettoyer le sang à peine sec qui recouvrait la lame de son couteau préféré. Il avait été forcé de combattre à l'arme blanche un individu après que ce dernier l'eut désarmé de son pistolet.

Lancelot ne lâchait pas du regard ces doigts fins qui s'activaient sur la lame, caressant cette dernière avec expertise. Pour un œil extérieur, Percival aurait presque pu passer pour un serial killer méditant sur le sort qu'il allait réserver à sa prochaine victime. La concentration sur son visage révélait son implication dans cette tâche et Lancelot savait que l'homme aurait été capable de poignarder froidement le premier venu qui aurait eu le malheur de le faire sursauter.

Il ne tressaillit pourtant qu'à peine lorsqu'Arthur lui demanda de prendre la parole et il narra d'une voix calme les événements des dernières heures.

Mais James en avait assez. Il ne souhaitait plus observer, mais passer à l'action. Il mourrait d'envie de voir ce beau visage exprimer enfin la surprise, la joie, le désir. Il voulait entendre les gémissements de Percival et observer l'homme murmurer son nom tandis qu'il les emmenait tous les deux jusqu'au paroxysme de leur plaisir.

Le débriefing lui parut durer des heures et son impatience ne cessait de croître. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés, un regard vers Percival lui suffit pour faire comprendre à l'homme de le suivre jusque dans ses appartements.

La porte de sa chambre grinça lorsqu'il la referma derrière lui. Et il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Percival s'était déjà dirigé vers la salle de bain et avait entrepris d'ôter ses vêtements ensanglantés.

Lancelot s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte, observant en silence ce corps fin qui se dévoilait au fils des secondes. Des armes venaient progressivement rejoindre les vêtements au sol. Il avait toujours été impressionné par le nombre de poignards et couteaux divers que l'agent emportait avec lui à chaque mission. Percival était dangereux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais cela était aussi incroyablement séduisant. Lancelot adorait le dévêtir progressivement et redécouvrir chaque fois un couteau glissé dans une chaussette ou attaché à l'une de ses jambes.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il était chanceux d'être le seul à être en mesure d'observer cette facette de Percival, celle de l'agent au repos, effaçant la machine de guerre pour redevenir un homme. Un homme couvert de sang et de cicatrices.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son amant pénétra dans la douche que Lancelot se déshabilla à son tour pour le rejoindre.

Percival ne protesta pas lorsqu'un bras se glissa autour de sa taille, l'attirant en arrière contre un torse ferme. Il tressaillit même quand un baiser fut déposé dans son cou.

-On s'en est encore sortis, fit-il lentement. J'ai un instant cru que c'était terminé, mais…on s'en est tiré.

Lancelot eut un murmure affirmatif. Et sa poigne s'affirma sur la taille de l'homme.

L'eau qui tombait à leurs pieds était rouge de tout le sang qu'ils avaient fait couler ce jour-là.

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir, Percy, souffla-t-il.

Percival renifla.

-Je sais bien. Je suis bien le seul capable de te supporter, rétorqua-t-il.

Lancelot éclata de rire.

-Ne dis pas cela, le taquina-t-il. Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Percival secoua la tête, mais ne répondit rien à cela. Et Lancelot ne s'était de toute façon pas attendu à ce qu'il admettre quoi que ce soit. C'était toujours ainsi, cette entente mutuelle et silencieuse quant au sérieux de leur relation.

Ses mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de son amant, essuyant le sang encore présent, traçant sa musculature, faisant contracter ses abdominaux.

-James…

Percival bascula sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à un Lancelot qui ne fut que trop heureux de l'embrasser à l'endroit précis où son pouls cognait sous sa peau. Sa main descendait déjà lentement sur le corps de son amant, le faisant se crisper de temps à autre suite à des caresses qui étaient loin d'être innocentes.

L'eau tombait encore sur eux en un torrent continu. La température n'avait guère évolué au fil des minutes, mais James avait de plus en plus chaud. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son torse, se mélangeant au sang encore présent. Un frisson courrait sur sa peau et son souffle était court.

Il continuait d'embrasser la gorge de Percival, mordillant à certains endroits comme pour tenter de laisser sa marque, une trace de leurs ébats, montrant à tous que l'agent n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et son amant ne paraissait guère se soucier des conséquences de cet acte. Lorsque Percival se retourna, Lancelot l'embrassa sans attendre, mordillant ses lèvres.

Mais ce fut Percival qui prit bien vite le dessus et Lancelot se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi de la douche, prisonnier d'une étreinte de laquelle il ne désirait surtout pas s'échapper. Le mur derrière lui était glacé, mais James n'éprouvait pas le moindre inconfort. La différence de température entre la glace de la paroi et la chaleur dégagée par le corps de son amant était délicieuse.

Les lèvres qui embrassaient son visage avaient encore le goût amer de l'horreur du combat. Mais la passion brûlait dans le regard de Percival. Ses pieds glissèrent un instant sur le sol de la douche et il dut se rattraper aux épaules de son compagnon pour ne pas basculer.

-Nous devrions…balbutia Lancelot.

Son amant lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ses mains glissant lentement jusque dans le bas de son dos et James perdit le cours de ses idées.

-Mon Dieu…

Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent et leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Mais ils furent bien vite absorbés par le murmure de l'eau qui tombait encore. Les mains s'égarèrent lentement, mais avec des mouvements de plus en plus appuyés.

Lorsque Percival stoppa l'eau qui s'écoulait, Lancelot ne put que cligner des yeux. Il avait l'impression de ressortir doucement d'un rêve délicieux. Il était encore incroyablement excité et il dévisagea son amant sans comprendre. Il lui sourit toutefois quand l'homme lui tendit une serviette.

Percival sursauta lorsque Lancelot l'embrassa tout en le serrant contre lui, en profitant pour frotter la serviette sur leurs corps.

-Vraiment, James ? marmonna Percival.

Mais l'amusement était évident dans sa voix.

-Tu sais bien que je ne raterais pas une occasion pareille, murmura James dans son cou.

Il rit doucement, serrant un peu plus l'homme contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Ils étaient seuls. Le corps de Percival était agréable contre le sien. Peau contre peau, perdu dans l'atmosphère brumeuse de cette salle de bain. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose d'autre, à part peut-être d'entrainer l'homme vers ce lit qui les attendait à quelques pas de là…

* * *

 **FIN**

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.


End file.
